A Liga Extraordinária
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Uma grande catástrofe está para assolar o mundo dos mangás, e um estranho grupo acaba sendo mandado para detê-lo! Como Miyu, InuYasha, Yue, Duo, Kenshin e Haruka irão se dar? Crossover! Mto engraçado!
1. Default Chapter

ALLOHA!!!!  
  
Já sei, vocês pensaram que eu não existia, né? Novidade: EU EXISTO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pois é, outro dia eu fui ver "A Liga Extraordinária" no cinema e achei a idéia interessante.  
  
(Vocês não têm idéia de como foi perigoso escrever o fic!!!Ele já está quase todo escrito no meu fichário, e a Hell`s Angel (Angel? só se for de Evangelion^_^) ficava me enchendo pra passar pro computador, ela quase me matou duas vezes x_x!!!!!!!).  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
= =  
  
A Liga Extraordinária  
  
(ou quase isso...)  
  
Capítulo 1: A escolha  
  
"Olha! Tá começando!"  
  
"Shiu! Quieto!"  
  
Dois irmãos assistiam, eufóricos, a estréia de Pokémon, no sofá da sala, e tudo corria bem, até. . .  
  
Quem invade o desenho é. . .Saitou (Rurouni Kenshin)!!!!!  
  
"Com licença" disse o policial  
  
"Hã? O que é?" perguntou Ash, surpreso  
  
"Temos uma reunião urgente, na delegacia"  
  
"Vocês, pessoal de casa. . .Não se preocupem que a gente volta!" falou Misty, e todos saíram, deixando os dois irmãos desconsolados.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Muito bem, todos quietos!" disse Kami-sama (Dragon Ball) "Façam menos barulho"  
  
"Diga logo velho, o que é???" falou Joey Weeler (Yu-gi-oh) "Meus fãs estão esperando meu retorno!"  
  
"Silêncio, inescrupuloso!" retrucou Guru Cléf (Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth) "Temos uma declaração importante!!!!"  
  
"Quem é você, pirralho?" Disse Joey, irritado com o tom de voz de Cléf  
  
"Não fale com o Cléf assim!!!" Bradou Marine (Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth)  
  
"Ele tem 745 anos!!!!!!"  
  
"CALE A BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritou Kami-sama, e todos se calaram "Vejam,uma grande catástrofe irá acontecer, ameaçando todos os anime/mangá existentes!"  
  
Um burburinho percorreu a sala.  
  
"Seishiro Sakurazuka, o vilão de X-1999, está liderando um enorme grupo de vilões, incluindo Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin), Nakago (Fushigi Yuugi), Marik (Yu-gi-oh) e Narak (InuYasha), com o objetivo de eliminar heróis. . ."  
  
"Ainda bem que sou coadjuvante. . ."  
  
". . .E coadjuvantes." terminou Kami-sama, e todos engoliram em seco.  
  
"Por isso precisamos de um grupo para detê-los" adiantou-se o Guru Cléf "Tem que ser pequeno, mas especial!"  
  
Uma voz determinada, firme, se adiantou. Era InuYasha (InuYasha)  
  
"É claro que eu vou!!!" disse ele, convicto "Vocês não podem me impedir!!"  
  
"Mas, InuYasha..." preocupou-se Kagome "pode ser perigoso. . ."  
  
"E daí?!"  
  
"Além do mais" falou Mirok "Você é o personagem principal, não pode sair assim, sem mais nem menos. . .!"  
  
"É só por uns dias!Façam flashbacks da vida de vocês... Pouco me importa!Eu vou e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário!!!!"  
  
"Calma, InuYasha. . ." interveio Sango  
  
"SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!!!!!!!!!" gritou Kagome  
  
"Por que você fez issoooooooooo. . . .?" gemeu InuYasha, esborrachado no chão  
  
"Com licença. . ." disse Kami-sama  
  
Todos se viram para ele com *nervo*  
  
"O QUE É ?!"  
  
"De- desculpe, mas o grupo deveria ser decidido por nós e. . ."  
  
"VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME DEIXAR IR??????" gritou InuYasha  
  
"Veja bem" começou Cléf "Você é forte, mas é um pouco afoito e precipitado e. . ."  
  
Todos estavam prestando atenção em Cléf e não notaram quando InuYasha desembainhou perigosamente a Tessaiga com um risinho maligno.  
  
"Ele vai!" disse Kami-sama, preocupado, tapando aboca de Cléf com a mão  
  
"HeHe..." riu InuYasha, num volume que ninguém ouviu  
  
Outra voz falou  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) não vai ficar fora dessa briga"  
  
"Sano" disse Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin, obviamente) "É melhor este servo ir"  
  
"Mas, Kenshin. . ." disse Kaoru, se agarrando nele  
  
"Kaoru-dono, lembra quando este servo disse que iria lutar par proteger o presente?Está na hora de lutar!!!!!"  
  
"Eu sei!" choramingou ela "Mas quem irá lavar a louça, limpar o chão, fazer as compras e preparar o banho???"  
  
*gotas *  
  
"Kenshin é sensato, melhor que vá" cochichou ele com Kami-sama. E  
depois disse alto, para todos" Sr. Himura vai!"  
  
Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir  
  
"Que machismo é esse?Só homem vai nessa missão????"  
  
Todos se viraram para ver quem era, era Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon)  
  
"Correção" corrigiu InuYasha "Eu sou um Youkai"  
  
"Idiota" reclamou Sesshoumaru "Você é só um hanyou, eu sou um Youkai!"  
  
"Issssssso messssssssssssmo" Jaken concordou  
  
"E, ainda por cima, você está mais próximo do humano do que de Youkai,  
considerando que anda com esses humanos. . ."  
  
"Olha quem fala..." respondeu InuYasha, olhando de esguelha pra Rin  
  
Sesshoumaru mostrou as garras "Você tá vendendo briga. . ."  
  
"Pode vir!Não tenho medo de você!!!!" desafiou InuYasha  
  
"DÁ PRA VOCÊS OUVIREM?????" gritou Serena, revoltada  
  
"Serena, você não pode ir" falou Mina preocupada "sem você, não  
conseguimos vencer os inimigos. . ."  
  
"E ainda temos que. . ." disse Lita, e, fazenda aspas com os  
dedos " "Descobrir" onde está o Pegasus. . ."  
  
Rini interrompeu "É claro que todos sabem que está no meu coração, já  
que Sailor Moon está sendo reprisado pela 10a vez, mas. . ."  
  
*gotas *  
  
"Não me importa!" gritou Serena "Eu vo-"  
  
"Não se anime, odango" interrompeu Haruka "É praticamente impossível  
fazer um episódio sem você " (Serena assume uma postura "Eu-sabia-que-  
vocês-precisavam-de-mim")  
  
"Lutar contra vilões diabólicos?A Serena?Ahahahahahahahha!" riu Andrew  
  
*gotas *  
  
"Bom, a Serena não, dono do fliperama" disse Haruka "Porque eu nunca  
consigo decorar o seu nome?"  
  
"Oras," falou Michiru, agarrando o braço de Haruka "Por que não é o  
meu nome, ahahahaha"  
  
*gotas *  
  
"Eeeeeerrr. . .É claro Michiru!. . ." Haruka revirou os olhos  
  
"Está me passando uma cortada???" Michiru estava indignada  
  
"N-Não, Michiru!"  
  
"FIQUE QUIETO, SEU GROSSO!!!" ralhou ela "ALIÁS, SUA GROSSA!!!!"  
  
(NA: Eu nunca imaginei a Michiru falando assim, principalmente com a  
Haruka, mas a história é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser ^_^ !!)  
  
"Me desculpe,Michiru" e deu um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis, estava  
imediatamente perdoada  
  
"A srta. Tenou também vai!!" anunciou Kami-sama  
  
"Mas eu nem me ofereci. . ." falou Haruka baixinho  
  
"Shiu!Não reclama!"  
  
Um pouco mais distante (mas não muito, já que a delegacia não é tão  
grande assim e já tinha gente pra caramba lá dentro)  
  
"Kami-sama! Exijo ir nessa missão!" bradou Wu Fei (Gundam Wing)  
  
"Não, eu irei!" declarou Heero  
  
"Não, Heero!" gritou a mala da Relena, grudando no braço do Heero  
  
"Os dois estão errados! Quem vai sou eu!" disse Duo  
  
"Quem vai, afinal?" perguntou Kami-sama  
  
"Droga," resmungou Heero, com Relena pendurada no seu braço "Eu não  
posso, essa ma. . . Ela não vai me deixar ir"  
  
"Já sei, Wu!" disse Duo, pulando "Vamos tirar par ou ímpar!!!"  
  
"Par ou ímpar?" comentou Wu Fei erguendo uma sobrancelha "Que jeito  
mais idio. . ."  
  
"Ímpar!"  
  
". . .Par. . ." suspirou Wu Fei  
  
2. . .3. . .5! Quem ganhou foi Duo!  
  
"Ouié! É Duo na área!!" comemorou ele  
  
"Agora precisamos de alguém que use magia!" disse Cléf "Quem se  
dispõe?"  
  
"E-eu vou!" falou Sakura (Card Captor Sakura), com voz apreensiva  
  
"Não Sakura!" preocupou-se Tomoyo, que estava gravando toda a  
audiência em vídeo "Você tem que capturar ainda 26 cartas Clow! (E eu  
tenho que te filmaaaaaar!)"  
  
"É verdade mestra," interrompeu a voz fria de Yue "Eu irei"  
  
"Yue. . ."  
  
"Ainda falta bastante tempo para que eu apareça na história, não se  
preocupe, mestra"  
  
Sakura olhou para o mago Clow, como se pedisse conselhos, mas tudo o  
que ele fez foi sorrir, deixando a decisão nas mãos dela.  
  
"Tá bem. . ." concordou Sakura, depois de uma pausa curta "Você pode  
ir, Yue. . ."  
  
"Você é poderoso o suficiente?" perguntou Cléf  
  
"Sou - quer que eu prove?" ameaçou Yue  
  
"Não precisa, temos pressa, você também irá."  
  
Mais alguém se adiantou  
  
"Permitam-me" disse Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu), convicta "Eu também  
irei"  
  
Miyu esperou, talvez Larva não se opusesse. . . Talvez a deixasse  
partir pacificamente. . .  
  
"Miyu! Eu irei com você!!!"  
  
Doce ilusão.  
  
"Não, Larva." Falou ela baixinho "Você não vai. . ."  
  
"Mas, Miyu. . ."  
  
"Não Larva!!!" interrompeu ela, ríspida "Você_não_vai!!!"  
  
Larva foi obrigado a se calar, derrotado.  
  
"Perdoe a ignorância" falou Kami-sama inesperadamente "O que você é?"  
  
"Eu sou uma Shinma Vampiresa" respondeu ela "E acho que devo ser  
princesa de algo, considerando o nome do Anime. . ."  
  
"Hmmmm. . . Certo. . .Agora partam! Estaremos sempre levando vocês no  
coração e jamais. . ."  
  
"Tá." Interrompeu Haruka "E blá blá blá! Agora vamos!"  
  
E o estranho grupo se retirou  
  
"Puxa," suspirou Serena "foram. Hm? Ei! Onde está o Darien?"  
  
"Que estranho," comentou Raye "Eu não o vi. . ."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
= =  
  
E aíííííí? O que acharam???? Não é Demais????????  
  
Eu vou usar o nome ocidental do Darien (Darien Shields) e não o oriental (Mamoru Chiba), tá?  
  
E agora a Hell`s Angel não pode mais me matar!!!!!!!!!!Ouié!!!!  
  
Mandem uma review e façam uma autora feliz! Obrigada!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Hell`s Angel & Heaven's Demon 


	2. Atravessando A Floresta do Silêncio I

DESCULPE! DESCULPE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eu sei que demorei muito pra update, mas eu estou de féééééérias! Oh, merecidas e gloriosas férias! Por acaso vocês acham que eu não tenho nada mais pra fazer da vida além de escrever???  
  
Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo para Hell's Angel, agradeçam a ele vocês também!!! Sem ela vocês ainda não estariam lendo esse capítulo!!!!  
  
Bom, mas de qualquer jeito taí o Segundo capítulo, aproveitem, por que o próximo vai, provavelmente, demorar pra sair. . . . . . . ^_^;;;;;  
  
==========================================================  
================  
  
A Liga Extraordinária  
  
Capítulo 2: Atravessando A Floresta Do Silêncio I  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh. . . Era tudo o que eu queria!" reclamou Haruka, entediada "Ir a uma missão de salvamento do mundo acompanhada de um hannyou estressado, uma Shinma-vampiro-princesa, um atirador inescrupuloso, um zumbi albino, um ex-assassino feliz e um galã de novela das oito que passa as seis." ela chutou uma pedra "Ninguém merece, isso só acontece na minha vida. . . "  
  
"Cale a boca!! Ninguém está te obrigando a vir!!!" gritou InuYasha, aborrecido por ter sido chamado de "Hannyou estressado"  
  
"Só pra começar, QUE DIABOS O DARIEN ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI????" Haruka olhou acusadoramente para Darien, que havia se juntado á eles tão logo saíram da reunião  
  
"Oras bolas carambolas! Eu quis vir também!" justificou-se ele  
  
"O que você faz afinal?" perguntou Duo, mais compreensivo (afinal, ele também teria aparecido se não o tivessem deixado ir ^_^)  
  
"Eu posso me transformar no fabuloso Tuxedo Mask, com minhas rosinhas super poderosas!" respondeu ele, orgulhoso  
  
"E. . . . . .?" perguntou novamente Duo  
  
"Como "e"? Não é o suficiente" perguntou Darien desconsolado  
  
"É CLARO QUE NÃO!!!!!!!!!!! POR ACASO VOCÊ É BURRO?!?!?!" gritaram os outros em coro  
  
Ao ouvir isso, Darien fica *paralisado feito pedra *, num estilo bem anime (BEM FEITO!! O Darien é um idiota que só serve pra ficar aloprando a história!)  
  
"Mas onde estamos?" perguntou Yue, calmo como sempre  
  
"Sei lá," disse InuYasha "eu estou mais perdido que gato em dia de mudança, mais desnorteado que cego em tiroteio, mais deslocado que fratura exposta, em resumo, parece que estou na China. . . "  
  
"ENTÃO DEVEMOS ESTAR EM FUSHIGUI YUUGI!" concluiu Duo, batendo uma palma.  
  
*gotas *  
  
"O que foi?" perguntou Duo, não notando a besteira que tinha acabado de dizer e plenamente convencido de que eles estavam mesmo em Fushigui Yuugi.  
  
Yue concluiu que não valia a pena ficar ouvindo uma briga tão idiota e olhou o céu estrelado da noite, depois se voltou para Miyu  
  
"Por que veio conosco? Desse jeito só vamos poder avançar de noite. . ."  
  
"Esqueça a aversão à luz solar, os reflexos inexistentes em espelhos e o sofrimento ao ver símbolos sagrados, meu caro." respondeu ela com simplicidade  
  
"Mas, os vampiros normalmente. . . " começou Yue  
  
"NORMALMENTE é a palavra certa, e eu estou muito longe de ser normal, tanto de um humano quanto de um shinma ou vampiro, afinal eu não sou nenhum deles. . . " disse ela tristemente  
  
"Hah! Até parece que você é a única a ter problemas de identidade1 Os humanos não me aceitam por ser Youkai, os Youkais não me aceitam por ser humano!! Vá entender!! São todos uns malditos mesmo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oro? O que é aquilo lá na frente?" perguntou Kenshin (Aêêê! Já tava na hora dele aparecer!!)  
  
Aproximava-se deles uma garota de cabelos azuis  
  
"Ora, ora! Cabelos azuis. . . Se não me engano é a garota que gritou com Joey Wheeler na conferencia. . ." observou Darien  
  
"Oro, oro? Se não me engano o nome dela é Marine. . . " disse Kenshin (Mais ma vez, eu vou usar os nomes ocidentais (Luçy, Marine e Anne) e não os orientais (Hikaru, Umi e Fuu), Hikaru e Umi ainda vai, mas Fuu não dá pra engolir não. . .-_-)  
  
"ACHEI!!!!!!!!!!!! ACHEI ELES, LUÇY, ANNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritou Marine, histericamente  
  
"Credo, que garota histérica!" gemeu Haruka, tapando os ouvidos para o caso de Marine gritar mais  
  
"Bom, eu já estou mais acostumado com esse hábito feminino de gritar, a Kagome vive gritando. . . -_- " resmungou InuYasha  
  
Miyu olhou ameaçadoramente para ele  
  
""Com esse hábito feminino de gritar"? O que quer dizer?" disse ela, calma. E, realmente, InuYasha não conseguia imaginá-la gritando  
  
"Luçy, Marine e Anne. . . " disse Kenshin, pensativo "Quer dizer então que estamos em Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. . . . ."  
  
"O quê? Não era Fushigui Yuugi?" falou Duo, desconsolado "Eu estava errado?"  
  
PAAFF!!! E na próxima cena Inu aparece com o punho fechado ao lado de um Duo com um galo enorme na cabeça  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIII!!!!! Por que você fez issooooo!!!!!!" gritou Duo, muito irritado  
  
"Meu, cê é BURRO!?!?!?!?!?! Lógico que você estava errado!!!!!!!!" gritou Inu de volta  
  
"Orooo! Não vamos brigar!" Interviu Kenshin.  
  
"Principalmente entre vocês!"  
  
Todos se viraram para ver que havia falado, era Luçy, ladeada pelas duas outras guerreiras.  
  
Kenshin fitou Luçy por um momento antes de suspirar "E eu que me considerava ruivo.. . . . . . "  
  
"Bom dia" disse Anne, em uma voz parecida com a que as aeromoças usam para falar ' lhe desejamos uma boa viagem' "Vocês estão a floresta do silencio, nenhum tipo de magia funciona aqui e. . . "  
  
"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?????????????" Gritaram todos, impedindo a coitada da Anne com voz de aeromoça terminar.  
  
Haruka: "MAS SEM MAGIA EU NÃO POSSO ME TRANSFORMAR!!!"  
  
InuYasha: "ENTÃO GOLPE ESPECIAL DA TESSAIGA ESTÁ FORA?!"  
  
Miyu: "Melhor esquecer minha chama. . ."  
  
Yue: "ESSA DROGA DE FLORESTA ESTÁ ME IMPEDINDO DE USAR MAGIA, É ISSO?!"  
  
Kenshin: "Parece que vai sobrar pra a gente, sakabatou. . . "  
  
Darien: "Oh, não, minhas adoradas rosinhas mágicas . . . u_u" (é, taí uma coisa que não faz falta, né? ^_^)  
  
Duo: "E é exatamente por isso que eu não gosto de depender de magia!" (Só ele mesmo pra ficar feliz nessa situação. . . _)  
  
"Nesse caso temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!" disse Haruka "Mas, antes disso. . . Por acaso tem aqui algum vilão controlado pelo Sakurazuka?"  
  
"Não," respondeu Luçy "aqui não tem vilões"  
  
"COMO ASSIM "AQUI NÃO TEM VILÕES"?????????" gritaram todos, fazendo um coro "QUE DIABOS PODE ACONTECER NUMA HISTÓRIA "SEM VILÕES"???? VOCÊS TEM UMA VIDA DE MADAME, HEIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Não, não gente, calma!" falou Anne "Não é que não tenha vilões, é que nenhum dos vilões é realmente.......Realmente........"  
  
".........Mau!" completou Marine  
  
*gotas *  
  
"É informação demais pra minha cabeça........." murmurou InuYasha  
  
"Vilões que não são maus? Eu ainda acho que vocês tem vida de madame!" resmungou Haruka, se lembrando da quantidade de vilões que existem em Sailor Moon.  
  
"Espera um pouco que eu estou refletindo........" raciocinou Miyu "Vilões que não são maus........ Mas se são vilões, tem que ser maus........ E se não são maus, então não são vilões........ Ah! Chega!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bom nesse caso," disse Kenshin, resolutamente "Temos que sair daqui o quanto antes! Como se sai?"  
  
"Bom, se vocês seguirem para noroeste vocês vão parar em........" Marine se concentrou, tentando se lembrar "........Ranma ½........"  
  
"Não, não Marine" corrigiu Anne "Não é Ranma ½, é Rurouni Kenshin!"  
  
"Então nós já sabemos nossa direção!" exclamou Kenshin "É nordeste!"  
  
"Ué, porquê?" perguntou Duo  
  
"Dããããããããh! Por que é o anime dele, logicamente!" retorquiu InuYasha  
  
"Hhhhhmmmm........ Eu não sei se quero ir pra Rurouni Kenshin" comentou Haruka "O que você acha, Yue-chan?"  
  
Yue se virou para Haruka lentamente, num estilo bem anime, e com uma cara assustadora "O que você disse........?"  
  
Haruka piscou duas vezes antes de responder  
  
"Eu disse "Hhhhhmmmm........ eu não sei se eu quero ir para Rurouni Kenshin, o que você acha Yue-chan?""  
  
"E quem é "Yue-chan"?" perguntou Yue com uma cara que, se Haruka não fosse quem era, teria saído correndo ao ver. Mas ao invés disso, nossa Sailor Uranus olhou para os lados, procurando alguma coisa e disse:  
  
"Tem mais algum Yue-chan além de você aqui, Yue-chan?"  
  
"NÃO ME CHAME DE YUE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" berrou Yue(-chan!)  
  
"Ah, desculpe Yue-chan -ops! Desculpe, saiu sem querer- mas o que você acha de ir para nordeste?" disse Haruka, divertida  
  
"Bah, sei lá, é indiferente!" respondeu ele mau humorado  
  
"Eu não simpatizei com você" falou InuYasha "Parece o meu irmão; Sesshoumaru, para ele tudo é indiferente........"  
  
"Então, para nordeste, vamos!" cantarolou Kenshin  
  
Todos, que estavam muito mais interessados na briga InuYasha-Yue-Haruka, nem prestaram atenção e só foram seguindo Kenshin, que ia na frente, assobiando.  
  
"Tchau!! Até mais" Gritou Luçy ao longe  
  
"Ggggrrh.........Yue-chan........Rrrrhhh........" resmungou Yue  
  
"Calma........Yue-chan" disse Miyu, sorrindo  
  
"EU NÃO SOU YUE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
YEAH!!!!! Chegamos ao fim de um novo capítulo, gente!!!!!! Buá, estou decepcionada, esse capítulo só teve 6 páginas........ O outro teve 10........ u_u  
  
Mas, contudo, todavia, ENTRETANTO........ Eu quero agradecer à Sayo Amakusa, Sango Haunter e pelas reviews, MANDEM MAIS! SENÃO, NECAS DE TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, e, claro, lembrem-se do sentido da vida:  
  
Se as galinhas podem latir como cães  
Então os macacos podem dançar a macarena.  
  
Hell's Angel - Heaven's Demon 


	3. Atravessando A Floresta do Silêncio II

Oiiiiiiii......  
  
São 11:15 da noite e a internet pifou, então eu resolvi escrever e satisfazer meus fãs (Amo todos vocês ^.^!) mas eu to com sooooonoooo, então não notem caso haja erros de ortografia, tá?  
  
Gostaram do sentido da vida do último cap? Pois é, eu sou *meio * pancada, mal das idéias, sabem?  
  
Vamos parar com esse falatório chato que ninguém lê para a história, sim?  
  
==========================================================  
================  
  
A Liga Extraordinária  
Capítulo 3 – Atravessando a floresta do silêncio II  
  
"DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM?! InuYasha, Duo e Yue, vocês já estão brigando à meia hora!!!" gritou Haruka  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Você realmente parece o meu irmão.........." comentou InuYasha  
  
Yue, que estava muito irritado nesse dia, berrou:  
  
"DÁ PRA PARAR DE FALAR DO SEU IRMÃO??? Você já disse isso! Não seja repetitivo!!!!!! Eu sou YUE!! YUE!!!! Não sou Sesshoumaru, nem Yue-chan, YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
E Duo teve a péssima idéia de comentar "Yuy? Nossa, esse é o sobrenome do Heero! Por acaso vocês são parentes?"  
  
** Flashback 2 **  
  
"EU NÃO TENHO PARENTES!!!!!" gritou Yue "É a décima vez que você diz isso!!!!"  
  
"Mas é que eu não entendo!!" disse Duo "Como duas pessoas com o mesmo nome podem não ser parentes?"  
  
"Bom, você não entende muita coisa mesmo........." murmurou InuYasha, baixinho  
  
"Eu ouvi isso!!" retrucou Duo indignado "por que não diz as coisas na minha cara???"  
  
"Ora, seu.................!!!!"  
  
** Flashback 3 **  
  
(Nesse momento a autora se cansa e vai tirar seu merecido descanso, já são 11:40 e ela está com sono "Eu continuo amanhã...........-_-z z z z......")  
  
(Aaahhhhhhh!!!!! Estou de mau humoooorrrr!!!!! Eu acabei de escrever um monte de coisa!!!! Mas o computador deu pack e eu não tinha salvooo!!! BUUUÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Meu trabalho foi por água abaixooooo!!!!!! u_u)  
  
"Mas eu simplesmente não entendo!!!" resmungou Yue "Yue é um nome curto, qual é o sentido de acrescentar o 'chan'?"  
  
"Eu também não gosto do apelido de Inu-kun e não fico reclamando o tempo todo!!" explodiu InuYasha  
  
"O que você quer dizer com isso????" perguntou Yue, no mesmo tom de voz  
  
"O que eu quero dizer é: SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA??"  
  
** Fim dos flashbacks **  
  
Bom, vamos descrever a atual situação: Duo, InuYasha e Yue estavam brigando há meia hora, como Haruka nos informou no inicio do capítulo, Kenshin ia cantando, seguindo na frente, Miyu perguntou de repente a ele:  
  
"Você tem certeza de que é seguro ir á Rurouni Kenshin?"  
  
"O que quer dizer?" perguntou Kenshin  
  
"Nós iremos chamar muita atenção em um anime medieval, não seria melhor ir a um mais moderno? Por exemplo...............Chobits! Poderiam pensar que as orelhinas do InuYasha são aquelas orelhas de persocom ou que estamos indo á uma festa a fantasia........" (Por falar em Chobits..........A resposta do review da Sumomo está lá embaixo nas notas do autor. Da próxima vez deixe o seu e-mail pra que eu responda, Sumomo! Ah, e eu não consegui responder a sua review, Sayo Amakusa, todas as respostas que eu mandava voltavam......)  
  
"Não se preocupe, já tem tantas coisas estranhas em Tókio que ninguém vai notar!" E começou a cantar a Famosíssima musica "It's gonna rain"  
  
"Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga Taisan wo unagashite iru Dou naru no? Sou...mou sugu ame"  
  
Kenshin parou repentinamente de cantar e levou as mãos á sakabatou, dizendo: "Parece que........" seu olhar era sério "...............Teremos alguns problemas" Todos olharam para o lugar indicado pelo ex-assassino e então viram........... (Vocês não acham que esse seria um final ótimo????????) ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Mas eu não sou tão mesquinha assim!!!!! Ahahahaha aqui está o resto!)  
  
Era um pássaro gigante (Muito grande, muito maior do que você está imaginando! XP Sim, eu sou vidente e SEI o que você está imaginando) que os encarava e....... Engraçado, parecia faminto.........(Tá, não é engraçado, pelo menos não para os nossos adoráveis protagonistas)  
  
"Bah! Que ridículo, é SÓ um pássaro gigante, assustador e faminto!" disso InuYasha ("Só". hahaha), então ele sacou a Tessaiga e......"Haaahh!!!!"  
  
Atingiu o pássaro com tudo!!! É isso aí Inu-kun!!!!!!! Mas, infelizmente, como nem tudo são flores, o corte se fechou!!!!!!!! Oooohhh!!!!! Quem já leu o mangá de guerreiras mágicas sabe quem é esse bicho, ele aparece no n3  
  
"O q......." começou InuYasha, mas foi atingido por uma bola de energia!! (Ou o que quer que seja que aquele bicho faz, se alguém souber o nome me avisa, ah, me diz também o nome daquele chicote do Sesshou-maru)  
  
"O que é isso?!" gritou Miyu  
  
"Parece que armas convencionais não funcionam contra ele!" advertiu Kenshin  
  
Duo atirou no animal, em vão  
  
"Que droga!!" reclamou Haruka "Eu não posso me transformar!!!" Ela estava ao lado de InuYasha, que jazia inconsciente no chão, tadinho......  
  
A próxima bola de energia atingiu a todos (Até o nosso amado Inu-kun, que já estava ferido) menos Miyu, Yue e Kenshin  
  
"Não!"  
  
"E agora? Sem magia sou praticamente inútil!" disse Miyu  
  
"Eu também!" falou Yue  
  
A vampira notou uma coisa, o olhar de Kenshin, normalmente era lilás.........Mas, engraçado, havia ficado cor de âmbar.............  
  
Para os infelizes que não sabem, quando os olhos do Kenshin ficam âmbar, é por que ele virou Battousai, E para os infelizes que não sabem o que é Battousai, vão procurar na internet, porque eu não vou explicar!  
  
"Himura-sama?" perguntou ela, um pouco assustada com a aparência de Kenshin, este embainhou a sakabatou  
  
"Ama-kakeru-ryuu-no-hirameki" murmurou ele  
  
"O que?......." disse Yue  
  
E o resto aconteceu numa fração de segundo. Um estrondo, um tremor, e o pássaro jazia morto no chão.................(Deixa-me explicar, se você for atacar esse bicho, tem que mata-lo 'de uma vez só', só ferir não funciona)E desapareceu, como os bichos mortos da floresta do silêncio sempre desaparecem  
  
"O q........?"  
  
"Como.....?"  
  
O olhar de Kensh.......... De BATTOUSAI era tão frio que Miyu e Yue sentiram um arrepio (E quem não sente da primeira vez que vê Battousai?), ele parecia forte, invencível e perigoso, como uma chama acesa...........  
  
"Eu não acredito......" disse Yue "Com apenas um golpe...... Ele foi morto......"  
  
Isso pareceu acordar o 'Kenshin', que olhou para a espada e disse;  
  
"O. . .ro....?"  
  
Miyu suspirou aliviada, o olhar dele havia ficado violeta de novo.  
  
Yue voou até os feridos (Não me digam que vocês tinham esquecido deles!!) e aterissou ao lado de Haruka  
  
"Está acordada?" perguntou ele "Está ferida?"  
  
"Hmmm......" murmurou ela "Acha que estou com o pulso quebrado, mas fora isso......"  
  
Yue suspirou, aparentemente Haruka era quem havia se dado melhor; a arma de Duo havia batido a cabeça na arma na explosão, Inuyasha fora atingido 2 vezes, não é surpresa que esteja pior que os outros, Darien fora arremessado numa árvore (Bem feito! Huahuahuahua!!)  
  
Haruka se levantou e andou até Darien  
  
"Ei, mané, acorda!" gritou ela, sacudindo-o  
  
"Ah, não......" murmurou Darien "Só mais uns minutinhos...... Mãe......"  
  
Yue correu para tentar impedir Haruka, mas não deu tempo, talvez Yue tivesse feito isso de propósito, Haruka já havia dado um soco em Darien, PAAFFTTT!!  
  
"Aiiiiiii" gemeu Darien  
  
"Que mãe o que!! Vê se acorda!!!" gritou Haruka  
  
Um pouco adiante, duo também se levantou  
  
"Aah...... Que golpe......" gemeu ele depois que se deu conta do Hannyou caído ao seu lado, começou a sacudi-lo, tentando faze-lo acordar "Hannyou, ei hannyou! InuYasha, acorda!!!"  
  
Mas não adiantava, nada fazia InuYasha acordar.  
  
==========================================================  
================  
  
Haya!!!!  
  
Eu estou doente, é uma coisa que a Hell`s Angel classifica com 'movable headache', ou seja, minha cabeça dói quando eu me mecho, e eu to resfriada, mas já que vocês não estão interessados na minha vida pessoal, aí está a resposta da sue review, Sumomo:  
  
"Pois é, acho que eu deixei esse detalhe escapar ^^;;;;;, o Yue não  
devia ter ficado surpreso, você tem toda a razão. Gomen ne!!!!!".  
  
E quanto a Deboneru, o problema é que eu não vi a anime de Guerreiras  
Mágicas, só li o mangá, e no mangá ela não existe. Mas nas estamos  
falando do mundo dos animes, eu devia ter prestado atenção nesse  
detalhe, gomen de novo!!  
  
Vou prestar mais atenção nesses detalhes de agora em diante. Não se  
preocupe, você não pareceu chata!!!!!!!!!!!! As pessoas deviam mandar  
críticas mais vezes, elas são importantes também (isso não quer dizer  
que eu não quero mais elogios, não me entendam errado!!)"  
  
É, né, gente, acho que por hoje é só, e não se esqueçam:  
  
Em terra de cego  
Quem tem um olho  
É caolho. 


	4. Extra Extra Entrevista!

ALLOHA!!!!  
  
EXTRA! EXTRA! ENTREVISTA!  
  
HD (eu): Oi! Esse capítulo é uma entrevista com nossos amáveis heróis de meia-tigela!  
  
Duo: Quem será essa doida??  
  
HD: Olhe bem como fala! Lembre-se de que eu estou em posse do lápis de do papel (Do teclado e do computador, no caso XP), eu posso fazer brotarem begônias na sua cabeça, se me der na telha!!!!!!!  
  
Duo estremece.  
  
HD: Boooom, primeiramente, alguém tem alguma pergunta?  
  
Miyu: Eu tenho.  
  
Todos olham para ela.  
  
HD: Diga, querida ^^!  
  
Miyu: QUE DIABOS O BAKA DO DARIEN TÁ FAZENDO NA HISTÓRIA????  
  
Haruka: É verdade- eu também quero saber!  
  
HD: Bom......Digamos que ele terá uma participação importante que eu não vou revelar agora! Mais alguma perguntinha?  
  
Ninguém se apresenta.  
  
HD: Ótimo! Então podemos prosseguir, Yue, você tem algo a dizer?  
  
Yue: Eu?  
  
HD (Olhando pros lados): Tem algum outro Yue aqui?  
  
Yue: Eu tenho algo a dizer: ME TIRE DESSA FIC LOUCA!!!!!!!  
  
HD: Non! Sinto muito! Zoeira, eu não sinto nadinha! Hohoho  
  
*gotas em todos *  
  
Duo: Como é que eu fui entrar nessa......?  
  
Inu: Tanto fic melhor pra estar......  
  
Kenshin: Ora, sejamos razoáveis, pelo menos ela não é doida de pedra.......  
  
Duo: Como não?? COMO NÃO?????  
  
Kenshin: Tá, ela É doida de pedra, mas pelo menos é bem humorada......  
  
HD: Obrigada, Ken-san!  
  
Todos: KEN-SAN??????  
  
HD: É! Se vocês quiserem podem ser o Ken-san, o Inu-kun, a Miyu-chan......  
  
Kenshin (Lançando um olhar de Battousai à nossa pobre autora): Pensando bem......  
  
Inu (Interrompendo):VAMOS DESCER O COURO NESSA MANÍACA!!!!  
  
HD (Acuada num canto): Não...... Esperem...... Senão eu irei......  
  
Heaven`s Demon rabisca qualquer coisa no papel e no momento seguinte todos estão correndo de um lado para o outro com begônias brotando na cabeça.  
  
Inu: TUDO BEM!!!!! EU POSSO SER O INU-KUN!!! SÓ TIRA ESSES TROÇOS DA MINHA CABEÇA!!!!!  
  
HD: NÃO!!!!!!!! Se vocês ficarem quietinhos e bonzinhos até o fim da entrevista, eu tiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se sentam, meio mal-humorados.  
  
HD: Perfeito! Agora: alguém tem alguma outra dúvida?  
  
Inu: Eu tenho. Duas, aliás.  
  
HD: Ah, é? Diga, Inu-kun!  
  
Inu resmunga um pouco, mas ao notar que brotou outra begônia na sua cabeça ele pára.  
  
Inu: 1a- onde está o imbecil do Darien/  
  
HD: Eu não chamei ele, mas se vocês quiserem eu posso......  
  
Todos: NÃÃÃOO!!!!!!  
  
HD (Que voou um pouco longe com a força que todos gritaram): O......Okay, não precisam ficar alterados......Qual é a segunda pergunta Inu-kun?  
  
Inu: Eu não deveria estar ferido??? No último capítulo você praticamente me matou......  
  
HD: Sim, você deveria estar ferido, mas você precisava estar consciente para a entrevista, né??? Então eu usei o lápis e o papel e te curei!!!!  
  
Todos: o_õ????????????????  
  
Kenshin: Eu também tenho uma pergunta!  
  
Duo: é verdade, eu também!  
  
Miyu: Eu também tenho......  
  
HD: Digam, queridos ^^!  
  
K, D e M: QUAL É O SEU NOME???????????  
  
HD: o_õ? Heaven`s Demon......  
  
Duo: Não esse! O seu VERDADEIRO nome!  
  
Kanshin: Não é possível que seja Heaven`s Demon!!!  
  
HD: Ah, o VERDADEIRO eu não posso dizer......  
  
Todos: PORQUE NÃO???? QUEREMOS SABER O NOME DA NOSSA CARRASCA!!!!  
  
HD: Acontece que eu sou uma procurada da polícia, então......  
  
Todos: O_O!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Ei, galerinha! Vamos entrega-la pros policiais!!!!  
  
HD: QUÊÊÊÊÊ????? (Sendo carregada pelo elenco da fic) Vocês NÃO PODEM me entregar!!!!!!  
  
Todos: Por que não?  
  
HD: PORQUE SENÃO EU DENUNCIO VOC6ES TAMBÉM!!! Aí O Ken-san e o Duo-kun são presos por porte ilegal de armas e a Haruka-chan, o Inu-kun, o Yue-chan e a Miyu –chan vão pro circo de aberrações!!!!! Isso sem contar que eu não sou uma procurada da polícia, só estava zoando!!!!!!  
  
Todos se sentam, resmungando. Heaven`s Demon também, meio descabelada e ofegante.  
  
HD: Ah, seus traidores, imaginem se eu fosse mesmo uma procurada da polícia! E eu ainda me preocupo em fazer uma boa fic pra vocês......  
  
Todos: ......  
  
HD: Bom, está na hora de acabar esse capítulo! Alguém tem alguma mensagem pros fãs? Eu tenho: MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: Nós também temos; NÃO MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HD: Huh? Por que não?  
  
Todos: Porque aí você não continua a história!  
  
HD: HHHHMMMMMM???? Nããão! Mandem reviews sim! Senão nós todos vamos ficar infelizes!!!!!  
  
Inu: Como assim?  
  
HD: Veja bem; se os leitores atenderem ao seu apelo e não mandarem reviews, eu estrangulo vocês, aí vocês morrem e não ficam felizes. Aí os leitores ficam revoltados por que eu matei vocês e me estrangulam, aí eu morro e não fico feliz. Então não tem mais fic, já que eu morri, e os leitores ficam infelizes!!!  
  
Kenshin: É verdade – aí o meu voto de não matar vai por água abaixo. Ah, eu tenho uma mensagem aos fãs: não matem, galera! Já basta ataque terrorista!  
  
HD: É isso aí pessoal!! Ken-san tá com a razão, aliás, quem vocês acham que atacou Madri: o ETA ou Al-Qaeda?  
  
Todos: O_Õ ????????????????  
  
HD: Ora seus desatualizados! Vocês não sabem!?  
  
Miyu: Oras, eu tenho de lutar contra Shinmas, tenho mais o que me preocupar!  
  
Yue: E eu estou trancado no livro clow!  
  
Inu: E eu não vivo na sua era!  
  
HD: Tá, tá, chega de justificativas! Agora vamos dizer um tchau em uníssono bem bonitinho e eu tiro as begônias das suas cabeças (sim, elas ainda estão lá)!!!!!!  
  
Todos: TCHAU, GENTE!!!  
  
HD: E lembrem-se- se 20+20=10 então onça é Pokémon faturando!!!  
  
Todos: o_õ?  
  
Nesse momento, Darien invade o estúdio, acompanhado de Sakurazuka.  
  
Darien e Sakurazuka: Eiii! Por que vocês não me chamaram pra entre......  
  
Mas eles nunca chegaram a concluir a frase porque, nesse momento......  
  
*Elenco da fic CHUTA Darien! *  
  
*Heaven´s Demon CHUTA Sakurazuka! *  
  
Yue: Que droga!! Bem no final aparece o BAKA do Darien pra interromper!!  
  
HD: Tudo bem, galerinha feliz! Vamos preparar outro tchau!  
  
Todos: POR QUE???  
  
HD: Porque eu quero!  
  
Todos se preparam ara dar o tchau, mas nesse momento surge uma sombra no canto da sala......  
  
E essa sombra é......  
  
Sakurazuka!  
  
*Heaven´s Demon CHUTA Sakurazuka! *  
  
Sakurazuka: Oh, não......  
  
Todos olham, aquela...... NÃO PARECE SER A VOZ PERTURBADORA DE SAKURAZUKA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu se aproxima de Sakurazura.  
  
Inu: Esse cheiro parece ser......  
  
Estende a mão e tira uma ´máscara´ da cara da ´Sakurazura´, revelando......  
  
Darien!  
  
*Todos chutam Darien! *  
  
Duo: Agora já CHEGA!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: É verdade! Vamos acabar logo com isso!!!!  
  
Todos: TCHAU GE......  
  
Mas eles são interrompidos, já que Heaven´s Demon começa a ter um ataque de vidência:  
  
HD: O Sirius Black voltará nos próximos livros......  
  
*Todos CHUTAM Heaven´s Demon por tê-los interrompido *  
  
Todos: TCHAU GENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas da autora: Aaêêê! Mais um capítulo no ar! Quero agradecer de coração à Madam Spooky, Lilaclynx, Sumomo, Ca-chan, Ale, Fanático, Luiza, Sayo Amakusa, LP Vany-chan, Lara Gallas, Sango Hunter, Priscila Marvolo e à Tomoe Yukishiro por todas as Reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, LP Vany-chan, muito obrigada por ceder a sua idéia da entrevista à mim!  
  
E, claro......  
  
Se 20+20=10  
Então onça  
É Pokémon faturando!!!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	5. O Ataque do Manmameira

**HELL'S ANGEL DIZ**:

**Bom, antes de deixar voceis leitores lerem a carta da autroa, peço que não reclamem pela demora porque a cula foi minha e não dela. Ela já havia escrito o capitulo e foi eu quem esqueceu de colocalo no ar. Peço desculpas! (se tiver erros de ortográfia porfavor não notem!)**

**Agora podem ler o capítulo tão esperado! **

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_ALLOHA, GALERINHA FELIZ!!!!!!_

_Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pelo último capítulo, eu zoei demais o barraco, eu sei. É que aquele capítulo foi escrito no meio de uma maratona de filmes de comédia, foi inevitável!!!_

_Então eu me senti culpada e resolvi não demorar pra por esse capítulo. Quando eu quero, eu trabalho rápido!_

_Infelizmente meu pc deu problema e levou SEMANAS para voltar, então a culpa NÃO FOI minha, tá ;;;;?_

_Então, lá vamos nós!_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**A Liga Extraordinária**

**Capítulo 5: O ataque do Manmaeria.**

"Aí está, Haruka!" disse Duo, finalmente acabando de enrolar uma tala na mão dela "Já terminei, agora é só deixar imobilizado por um tempo!"

Haruka olhou para a própria tala, meio triste, e comentou:

"É, comigo só aconteceu isso, mas o hannyou...... Como ele tá?"

"Nada bem," suspirou Duo "Parece que ele já tinha uma ferida não totalmente curada na barriga, aquele pássaro só fez piorar, a vampira está lá dentro cuidando dele......"

"Não precisa ser tão formal," disse Miyu, saindo de dentro da cabana onde jazia InuYasha "pode me chamar de Miyu."

"T-tá...... Desculpe!" falou Duo, assustado com a repentina aparição de Miyu, mas tentando não demonstrar.

Yue também saiu de dentro da cabana, ele também estivera cuidando de InuYasha.

"Ah, você também estava aí, Yue-chan ?" disse Haruka.

Yue fuzilou-a com o olhar, se ele tivesse o poder de matar alguém com um olhar, Haruka já estaria morta.

"Eu NÃO SOU Yue-chan! Posso ser YUE-SAMA, ou YUE-SAN, mas CERTAMENTE não sou YUE-CHAN!!!!!!!!" explodiu ele.

"C-claro, Yue-sama...... Mas, como está o InuYasha?" assustou-se ela.

"Bem mal, eu diria." disse Yue, suspirando "Mas é engraçado como ele não perde aquela expressão de ninguém-é-páreo-para-mim mesmo quando está dormindo....... Deve ter dado câimbra nos músculos do rosto......"

Todos riram do comentário, principalmente porque era verdade.

"Mas a situação é crítica" comentou Kenshin "Não podemos avançar com InuYasha nesse estado, mas parados aqui seremos um alvo fácil, também não podemos deixá-lo sozinho......"

"Oras, porque não?" perguntou Darien "Ele já deve saber se virar sozinho!"

Kenshin e Duo arregalaram os olhos, incrédulos, Miyu,Yue e Haruka estreitaram os olhos com raiva. Ninguém acreditou no que ouviu.

"O QUE FOI que você disse?" perguntou, por fim, Haruka.

"Ele já está grandinho o bastante para saber se virar sozinho!" respondeu Darien, dando de ombros "Eu acho que deveríamos seguir em frente."

"Ele não está CONSCIENTE!!!" explodiu Miyu, quase aos gritos "Não tem condições de ANDAR!! Quanto menos de LUTAR!!!"

"Tem mais possibilidade de abandonarmos você do que ele, seu paspalho!" completou Duo (NA: Vocês ainda conhecem alguém que use a palavra paspalho?).

Darien recuou "Mas eu só pensei que......" não chegou a completar, foi interrompido por Kenshin, o mais controlado dos integrantes da Liga:

"Pensou errado, Darien Chiba, (Notinha da autora: Esse é o nome completo do Darien, tá galerinha?) nós poderemos seguir depois, mas se não agirmos agora, InuYasha poderá morrer."

O clima tenso foi totalmente quebrado quando Duo disse: "É isso aí, kenshin falou, tá falado!" e Haruka protestou: "Ei, por que?"

"Porque ele é o mais velho aqui!" explicou Duo.

"Não é, não!!" retrucou Miyu, batendo os pés "EU SOU MAIS VELHA!"

Duo e Haruka se entreolharam. "VOCÊ????? HUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!! Você tem 14 anos no máximo!"

"Eu tenho......" falou Miyu, com um sorriso "......637 anos."

A vampira olhou por alguns momentos o olhar de estupefação dos dois membros mais jovens do grupo, depois reparou que o olhar não era para ele, os dois estavam observando alguma coisa ATRÁS dela. Girou os olhos, como se ela fosse cair nessa......

"Vocês esperam MESMO que eu caia na brincadeira mais velha da humanidade?" perguntou.

"Miyu", disse Yue, com os olhos voltados para algo atrás dela "Não é uma brincadeira......"

Miyu virou-se, prendeu a respiração. Acreditem, pouca coisa faz Miyu prender a respiração, alguns Shinmas são realmente HORRÍVEIS!

Mas o monstro atrás dela era de meter medo, só para começar, ele media 14 metros, depois, tinha garras e dentes afiados (sendo que estava babando. ARG!), a cereja do sundae era um enorme olho encravado na testa.

"A minha opinião......" começou Duo, todos prestaram atenção, na esperança de que Duo tivesse descoberto alguma técnica de ataque para aquele bicho. Doce ilusão "......É que esse bicho realmente É feio."

Todos desabam no châo (Menos Yue, lógico, ou alguém aí consegue imaginar o Yue desabando......?)

"E eu digo que ele merece tiros!" completou o piloto gundam, mirando e atirando contra o peito do animal (O animal precisa de um nome, não acham? Bom, como só eu sei o nome dele, vou contar para vocês: Manmaeria.)

Acontece que aparentemente o Manmaeria era literalmente à prova de balas, pois estas simplesmente ricochetearam e caíram no chão!

O mais estranho era que o Manmaeria nem parecia ter sentido as balas, simplesmente continuou andando...... Na direção da cabana onde repousava InuYasha......

"O quê!? Como ele sabe que tem alguém lá dentro?" perguntou Kenshin, sacando a Sakabatou, embora soubesse que seria inútil contra a pele super resistente do Manmaeria.

"Talvez ele seja capaz de sentir cheiro de sangue!" tentou Haruka.

"Isso faria sentido, afinal, ele só tem um olho, os outros sentidos devem ficar mais aguçados......" concluiu Miyu.

Kenshin avançou com o Battoujutsu, exatamente como ele esperava, o efeito foi zero. Darien jogou uma de suas rosinhas, hah, se nem a Sakabatou-shin-ushi havia funcionado, até parece que suas rosinhas vão adiantar alguma coisa, seu pobre idiota.........

Duo mirou o revólver no olho do Manmaeria, esse foi o único ataque de alguma utilidade, o olho era um dos pontos fracos daquele monstro, que começou a urrar, agonizando de dor.

"Saiam todos da frente." falou uma voz grave, vinda da cabana. Era InuYasha "Vou usar a ´ferida do vento" completou.

"VOCÊ NÃO VAI USAR COISA NENHUMA!!!!!" gritou Miyu "VAI ABRIR O SEU FERIMENTO! PODE IR EMBAINHANDO ESSA ESPADA!!!!!"

"O q...... Mas o monstro vai nos matar se eu não fizer nada!" retrucou InuYasha.

"Você ouviu Miyu, InuYasha, deu muito trabalho fazer o curativo." disse Yue.

"Não se preocupe, hannyou, Duo e Kenshin devem dar conta da situação" completou Haruka "Se bem que nós três ficamos inúteis não podendo usar magia......."

A situação estava ficando delicada para o Manmaeria, agora eles eram sete. Sete contra um. Claro que ele era grande, mas não era dois. Então estava na hora de usar o golpe final.

Concentrou o Ki na ponta das garras. Técnica de deslocamento. Iria dividir aquele grupo e manda-los para direções diferentes. O seu poder permitia-o dividi-los em duplas. "timo, mandou uma dupla para o norte, uma para o sul, e uma para o oeste. Depois, desapareceu, numa névoa no ar.

Darien acabou sozinho no meio daquela floresta. O Manmaeria havia sido derrotado. A Liga havia sido separada. Perfeito.

Isso mesmo, minha gente, Darien era um traidor, um espião de Seichirou Sakurazuka, sua missão era separar a Liga. Sorriu, Sakurazuka ia ficar feliz.

Levantou-se do chão, ele não havia sido atingido pelo golpe de teletransporte do Manmaeria, só faltava voltar para avisar o mestre e - quem sabe? – ser promovido.

"Muito bem, Darien Chiba" disse uma voz grave vinda do meio da mata, Darien se virou, era Seichirou Sakurazuka em pessoa!

"Mestre......" ele se curvou "Eu separei a Liga, minha parte do plano foi completa, o senhor poderia me dar uma recompensa?"

Sakurazuka deu um meio-sorriso. Dava medo.

"Claro, aqui está sua recompensa." Respondeu enquanto levantava a mão e criava uma ilusão.

Darien gritou, não poderia ser verdade! Seu pior pesadelo estava virando realidade!!!

"Mestre, não me deixe aqui!!" tarde demais, Sakurazuka havia desaparecido.

E agora, Darien chiba estava trancado no seu pior pesadelo: preso numa casa cheia de tvs passando repetidamente o programa "Ursinhos Carinhosos", onde só havia suflê de couve-flor como comida e suco de beterraba com laranja para se beber. QUE INFERNOOOOO!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso, em Shaman King.

"Agora você vai ver, Yoh Asakura, vou acabar com você!!" gritou Ren, empunhando sua lança.

"Ha ha ha, Ren, está na hora de ver quem será o novo rei Xamã!" Yoh sorriu, sacando a Harusame "Pronto, Amidamaru?"

Mas o samurai não teve tempo de responder, pois nesse exato segundo, dois homens estranhamente vestidos caíram do céu no meio da arena, assustando os dois xamãs e toda a platéia.

Um deles usava uma roupa de samurai e tinha longos cabelos ruivos. O outro, aparentemente mais jovem, tinha cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança e usava uma roupa inteiramente preta. Exato: respectivamente Kenshin e Duo.

"Ai, onde estamos agora......?" perguntou Duo.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**_YYYEEEAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Viva! Viva! Agora a história começa a ficar interessante! Cada um foi para um lado! Ahahaha!_**

**_Ah, eu mando obrigada para todos os que mandaram reviews, embora não lembre o nome de todos agora, VALEU GENTE!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Hell's Angel & Heavens Demon_**


	6. Shaman Fight?

**ALOHA!!!**

**Sumi, né? Puxa, faz décadas que a gente não se vê! **

**Peço desculpas, eu sofri um pouco de bloqueio... Mas acho que já sarei (Também com a Hell's Angel me pondo na frente do computador sem me deixar sair se eu não terminasse só podia ter sarado...¬¬) Tomara que ele nunca mais volte!!!!!**

**Bom, antes de começar o capítulo, eu quero perguntar uma coisa: algum dos meus leitores foi no Anime Con e/ou no AnimeFriends? Por favor respondam!!**

**Agora... Ao capítulo!**

**A Liga Extraordinária**

**Capítulo 6: Shaman Fight?**

"Ai, ai, ai... Onde viemos parar?" perguntou Duo.

Depois do grande clarão causado pelo Manmaeria, Kenshin e Duo acordaram literalmente arremessados no meio de um campo de batalha. Onde eles estavam? Onde estaria o resto da Liga? Estariam bem?

Não tiveram nem tempo de pensar na resposta, um segundo depois um dos garotos que estava por lá apontou uma lança para o nariz de Duo.

"QUEM são vocês e POR QUE estão interrompendo minha luta com o Asakura?" vociferou o garoto.

"Relaxa, Ren!" disse o outro menino. Ele tinha uma aparência bem mais calma do que o tal ´Ren´. (Hell's Angel diz: LOL – isso não foi um trocadilho, mais ficou engraçado, né?)

"Você parece bem mais calmo do que o seu companheiro." comentou Kenshin.

"COMPANHEIRO?! ELE NÃO É MEU COMPANHEIRO!!" gritou Ren.

O outro garoto ignorou Ren. "Pois é. Ele é meio nervosinho."

"Não se preocupe, eu conheço o tipo." constatou Duo, lembrando-se de Heero e de suas tendências homicidas (e suicidas, diga-se de passagem ).

"Tenho certeza que conhece, tem um em cada anime." disse o garoto, sorrindo.

"É, né? Lá de onde este servo vem, o ´tipo nervosinho´ é conhecido como Sanosuke." falou Kenshin, se sentando.

"Ah... Por aqui, nós temos o Ren. E a Anna também... Ela me mata se me vê falando isso..." o menino olhou para os lados, quase esperando que a garota aparecesse e começasse a gritar com ele.

Enquanto isso, Ren olhava incrédulo para o grupo. Eram as eliminatórias do Shaman Fight, dois caras estranhos aparecem do nada e caem no meio do campo de batalha e Yoh conversava com eles como se isso fosse normal!!!!!!!!!

"Lá de onde eu venho..." emendou Duo "Além do Heero, tem também o Wu-Fei, que é um justiceiro e..."

"CHEEEEEGAAAAA!!!!" gritou Ren, de repente "EU FAÇO AS PERGUNTAS POR AQUI!!!!!"

Todos se ajoelharam no chão, com medo do Ren.

"PRIMEIRA PERGUNTA!" ele prosseguiu, sem baixar o tom de voz "DE ONDE VOCÊS VEM?!"

"R-Rurouni Kenshin... Também conhecido como Samurai X..."

"Gundam Wing."

"Eu vim do ventre da minha mãe" Yoh sorriu, inocentemente.

"IMBECIL!! ESTOU PERGUNTANDO DE QUE ANIME/MANGÁ VIERAM!!"

"Ah, Ren, você sabe de que anime/mangá eu vim." falou Yoh. Ren olhou ameaçadoramente para ele.

"SEI, ANIMAL! NÂO ERA PRA VOCÊ RESPONDER!!"

Yoh cruzou os braços, confuso "Isso é um teste de QI, ou coisa parecida? Você faz a pergunta e não quer que a gente responda?"

Ren estreitou os olhos e baixou o tom de voz, era um tom baixo e perigoso "Yoh Asakura, se você disser mais alguma coisa, eu faço você engolir a Harusame."

Yoh engoliu em seco.

"Ok. Entendi a mensa--"

"EU DISSE: CALADO!!!!"

Depois, Ren se virou para os dois assustados intrusos, ele estava um pouco mais calmo depois de gritar com Yoh.

"Próxima pergunta: o que querem aqui?"

"B-bom..." começou Kenshin "Pra falar a verdade, não queremos nada, viemos parar aqui por engano e--"

Aquilo era abusar demais da paciência de Tao Ren. Eles interrompiam a última luta das eliminatórias do Shaman Fight e esperavam sair vivos dali?

Yoh percebeu que Ren estava a ponto de explodir e resolveu alertar os visitantes. Voltou-se para Kenshin e disse:

"Meu amigo, quer um conselho? Corre".

Aviso desnecessário, Kenshin já estava lá na frente, arrastando Duo pelo colarinho da roupa. Ren estava indignado.

"VAI FUGIR?! COVARDE!!" ele gritou.

"É que este servo não gosta de lutar desnecessariamente" ele sorriu "Evito que as pessoas se machuquem sem que seja absolutamente necessário."

"ME machucar?! Você acha que é gente perto de mim?!?! Cai dentro!!" (Hell´s Angel interrompe: Pra quem não entendeu, isso significa 'Cai na real')

"Himuraaaa... Me deixa acabar com ele..." implorou Duo, cansado da atitude arrogante do garoto (mas não é por ele ser arrogante que eu o amo menos --)

"Não. Só pra começar, não podemos perder tempo aqui. Temos que achar os outros." disse Kenshin, em tom conclusivo.

Ren deu um meio-sorriso "Está com medo. Eu sabia. Mas vocês NÃO VÃO simplesmente vir, atrasar a minha luta, e sair como se não tivessem feito nada!"

O resto aconteceu numa fração de segundo. Kenshin mal teve tempo de sacar a sakabatou para defender o golpe do chinês, que os havia alcançado num piscar de olhos. Ren começou uma seqüência de golpes e o samurai defendia todos sem muita dificuldade.

Quando os ataques cessaram, Kenshin recuou dois passos, Ren fez o mesmo.

"Feh, isso está ficando divertido, vou lutar sem estar incorporado."

Enquanto isso, num canto qualquer da cena, Bason está agachado em um canto, desenhando círculos no chão com a ponta dos dedos.

"Snif, snif... O chefinho se esqueceu de mim... E eu ainda nem apareci na história..."

Yoh dava tapinhas no ombro dele, tentando consola-lo.

"Vamos, vamos, não fique desse jeito... Eu também fui esquecido, a luta era entre mim e o Ren e a autora pôs ele lutando com aquele samurai... Tsc, tsc, onde vamos parar..." ele balançou a cabeça.

Voltando à luta principal...

Ren estava ofegante, ele já não estava em condições lá muito boas antes da luta (resultado da pequena disputa que ele estava tendo com Yoh, antes da interrupção dos nossos amistosos protagonistas), depois da luta com Kenshin, então, ele estava deplorável.

Não que o ex-assassino estivesse em condições muito boas, lutar contra Ren poderia ser bem cansativo...

"Arf... Está... Na hora de... Arf, finalizar... Essa luta..." Kenshin conseguiu dizer.

"Me desculpe, Himura" falou Duo "Se o Death Scythe (Note: esse é o nome do Gundam do Duo) estivesse aqui... Mas ele está lá em Gundam Wing e acabaram as balas do meu revólver..."

"Está tudo bem, este servo acha que pode dar conta!" ele sorriu.

"Hah! Chega dessa baboseira!" Ren apontou a lança para Kenshin "Eu vou acabar com você e vai ser agora!!!!" ele saltou, deixando a lança na horizontal para desferir um golpe na altura da cintura do oponente.

"MAS isso não significa que eu não posso ajudar!!" Duo puxou de um dos bolsos uma casca de banana e jogou-a no meio do caminho.

Qualquer um pode adivinhar o que aconteceu em seguida: Ren escorregou e se estatelou no chão. Kenshin apontou a sakabatou para o pescoço do oponente.

"Eu venci." Disse, sorrindo.

"Você trapaceou!!!" gritou Ren, indignado por ter caído num truque tão velho.

"Este servo trapaceou? Este servo estava quieto como um anjinho!" ele deu outro sorriso, aquilo estava irritando Ren ainda mais, se é que era possível.

Neste exato momento, Silver (Asa Prateada, na dublagem brasileira) desceu da árvore de onde estivera assistindo a luta, ele deu um sorriso de satisfação e disse:

"Agora está decidido; Kenshin Himura é o novo Shaman King!"

Ren, Yoh, Amidamaru, Bason e Duo: "O QUEEEEEEEE?! MAS ELE NEM FOI CLASSIFICADO!!!"

"Talvez, mas essa é a vontade do Grande Espírito" disse Silver, misteriosamente.

"Mas esse cara nem tem espírito guardião!!" Amidamaru apontou, acusadoramente, para Kenshin.

"Como não?" o juiz apontou para Duo "E como você chama isso?"

"MAS ESSE GAROTO NÃO É O ESPÍRITO GUARDIÃO DELE!!" gritou Ren, muito irritado.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça "Não sou mesmo, eu nem sequer estou morto..."

Silver estreitou os olhos "Oras, isso pode ser facilmente resolvido..." magicamente, ele puxou um revólver de dentro da roupa "Este aqui é o 38 da tribo Patche, que foi desenvolvido com o nosso pouco orçamento... Que, aliás, é pouco exatamente porque ficamos gastando tudo fazendo essas coisas caras que podiam facilmente ser conseguidas pela metade do preço no mercado negro, mas..."

"Hah! Ninguém é melhor que eu no gatilho!" disse o piloto Gundam, puxando seu próprio revólver "Você não vai ganhar de mim!"

"Peraí!" gritou Yoh "Ele vai matar o Silver??"

"Duo! Não faça isso!" gritou Kenshin, avançando para o local da luta.

"Oras – porque não? Foi ele que começou!" Duo parecia uma criança incriminando o amigo por tê-lo empurrado.

"Por que, para causar mortes no mundo, já bastam os terroristas, sem mencionar que nós temos que achar o resto da Liga." o ex-assassino já o estava arrastando para longe.

Silver guardou o revólver "Então você está renunciando o título de Shaman King?"

Kenshin cai no chão

"Pra começo de conversa, este servo nunca aceitou o título..."

"Que cara idiota – recebe o título de Shaman King de mão beijada e ainda recusa... Ah, se fosse comigo..." lamentava-se Ren.

Duo ignorou o chinês "Mas, Himura... Nós não temos a menor idéia de onde eles estão... Existem milhares e milhares de animes por aí, podemos levar milênios para achá-los..."

Kenshin parou, em dúvida. Depois, suspirou.

"Você tem razão... O que vamos fazer, então?"

Inesperadamente, Ren falou "A família Tao tem mais de 33.000 espiões, podemos ajudar a achar quem vocês procuram."

"E por que você faria isso por nós, garotinho arrogante?" perguntou Duo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Era muito suspeito que aquele garoto, que só os tinha atrasado até agora, resolvesse ajudá-los do nada.

"Por que vocês atrapalharam toda a minha luta e, quanto mais cedo forem embora, melhor." respondeu o chinês e, lançando um olhar ameaçador a Duo, acrescentou "E nunca mais me chame de ´garotinho´, caso contrário, não irá viver muito."

O piloto Gundam e o Shaman ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, até que Kenshin interrompeu o silêncio:

"Se puder nos ajudar, este servo ficaria muito grato."

"Não preciso da sua gratidão" disse Ren "Se saírem da minha frente o mais rápido o possível, já é o suficiente. Agora me digam quem estão procurando."

"Na verdade," interviu Duo "são quatro pessoas: InuYasha, Haruka Tenou (ou Sailor Urano, como preferir), Yue e Miyu... Interessante como a Haruka é a única que tem sobrenome..."

Ren suspirou.

"Como a minha luta de hoje já foi arruinada mesmo, vou voltar imediatamente para a mansão Tao e ordenar que achem essas pessoas. Enquanto isso, vocês se mantém o mais longe de mim o possível, combinado?"

"Combinado!" eles assentiram imediatamente.

"Enquanto isso, vocês podem se hospedar na minha casa!" ofereceu Yoh, sorrindo.

"Podemos mesmo?" perguntou Duo, com olhinhos de Gato de Botas (Shrek 2).

Ren cruzou os braços "A casa dele é aberta a qualquer um, mas não é muito saudável ficar lá. A noiva dele vai pôr vocês trabalhando no momento em que colocarem os pés dentro da casa."

Gota em Yoh.

"Está tudo bem... Este servo já está acostumado..." Kenshin tranqüilizou-o "Este servo até gosta de lavar roupa..."

"Então, está decidido!" exclamou Duo, batendo uma palma "Nós partiremos assim que seus espiões acharem os outros, enquanto isso, ficaremos hospedados na casa do Yoh e o Himura fará trabalhos domésticos para pagar a estadia!"

"Você que pensa." (Hell´s Angel interrompe: Isso significa; É o que você pensa, meu caro!) interviu Ren, friamente "Você acha mesmo que a Anna vai deixar alguém de bobeira na casa dela? Você vai trabalhar também!"

Lágrimas torrenciais em Duo.

"Mas... Mas... Mas eu..."

"Nada de ´mas´! Como você mesmo disse; está decidido!"

Algum tempo depois...

Yoh estava calmamente sentado em sua varanda, ele observava os passarinhos, que cantavam, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol do dia. A primeira estrela, a estrela vespertina, aparecia e, refletida na água, parecia uma pequena lágrima de luz e...

"YOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!"

Ele suspirou. Era a voz de Anna.

"O que foi? Estou aqui na varanda!" ele gritou de volta.

Anna apareceu ao lado de Yoh tão rápido que ele chegou a pensar que ele tinha brotado do chão. Com voz muito fria, ela perguntou:

"Yoh, você já correu seus 30 kilômetros ao redor do bairro, hoje?"

"Hmm... Já..." ele respondeu, espreguiçando-se.

"E já ficou ´sentado no ar´ por 2 horas e meia, como de costume?"

"Já... Antes do almoço, se bem me lembro..."

"E já fez levantamento de peso?"

"Nhan... Aaah, o lanche que o Himura fez hoje estava tão gostoso que eu fiquei com preguiça..." justificou-se ele, mas Anna não queria saber.

"Anda, começa pelos de 10 kilos." ordenou, friamente.

Lágrimas torrenciais em Yoh.

"Ah, Anna... Me dispensa por hoje..."

Anna fuzilou-o com o olhar "Eu mandei pegar os pesos, não ouviu?"

Mesmo muito a contragosto, Yoh acabou obedecendo. A itako entrou em casa, afinal, ela tinha mais pessoas para mandar...

"Ei, você, Maxwell." ela se dirigiu à Duo "Esfregue direito, não quero ver nenhuma manchinha nesse chão, ouviu?"

Duo, usando uma touquinha ridícula na cabeça e carregando um esfregão, estava prestes a explodir. Não agüentava mais receber ordens daquela ´megera indomável´, como ele a definia.

"Não ouvi a sua resposta." falou ela, com um olhar realmente intimidador.

"Sim..." disse ele, finalmente.

"Sim...?" repetiu ele, como que esperando que ele completasse a frase.

"Sim, _senhora..._" completou ele, muito a contragosto.

""timo." Anna voltou-se para Kenshin "E você... Bom, não tenho do que reclamar, você cozinha muito bem, e trabalha sem reclamar, meus parabéns."

"Este servo fica feliz em saber que está ajudando." ele sorriu "Afinal, este servo tem que pagar pela estadia aqui."

"É bom saber que ainda tem alguma pessoa agradecida por aqui..." falou a itako, lançando um olhar dilacerador à Duo.

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?!" gritou o piloto, cheio de ser mandado e desmandado por aquela garota 2 anos mais nova que ele.

Ela deu de ombros "Quero dizer que você é um tremendo mal-agradecido. Eu abro a minha casa de todo o coração e vocês nem pra me agradecer um pouco..."

Duo jogou o esfregão no chão "ESTOU CANSADO DISSO!! N"S ESTAMOS TRABALHANDO QUE NEM UMAS BESTAS DE CARGA DE MANHÃ ATÉ A NOITE E VOCÊ AINDA DIZ QUE A GENTE NÃO TE AGRADECE???"

"É, você acertou. E acho bom ir se acostumando, por que o negócio por aqui é assim mesmo e..."

Mas Anna não pôde completar a frase, pois, nesse exato instante, uma pessoa estranhamente vestida irrompeu na sala. Kenshin já havia sentido aquela presença presença e não se alterou, Duo deu um salto para trás de tanto susto. Anna olhou com simplicidade para o ser e disse:

"Se você for algum tipo de vendedor, não precisa invadir a casa, basta tocar a compainha."

Gota no... Hã... Ser.

"Eu não sou nenhum vendedor! Eu sou--"

"Ah, eu aproveito e aviso que não dou esmolas, então não se incomode em pedir."

Gota ainda maior

"Eu também não quero esmolas... Eu sou um dos espiões da família Tao, eu vim avisar que duas pessoas com as descrições que deram foram visas a sudeste e..."

Outra frase que não chegou a ser terminada, pois Duo já estava bem longe, se dirigindo para sudeste, e arrastava Kenshin pelo colarinho da roupa.

"Orooooo..." Lágrimas torrenciais

Em Card Captor Sakura... Mais precisamente no episódio ´Sakura, Li e o elevador´...

Syaoran não conseguia acreditar. Sakura estava viva! Quando ela havia caído no buraco escuro que havia se aberto no chão, ele seria capaz de jurar que nunca mais veria o rosto sorridente de Sakura.

"Usei a carta para flutuar de volta pra cá." explicou ela.

Syaoran deu um passo na direção dela, com o intuito de abraça-la, mas, nesse exato instante...

Duas estranhas figuras caíram exatamente em cima dele!

Sakura arregalou os olhos "Y... Yue?!?!"

"Yue?! O que está fazendo aqui?! Você não devia aparecer nesse episódio!!" gritou Li "A propósito, se incomoda em sair de cima de mim?!"

"Se em pudesse sair, já teria saído" falou o guardião "Mas a Miyu está em cima de mim..."

"Eu também não consigo sair daqui! Nós somos quatro pessoas para 2 metros quadrados, não tem espaço" gritou ela.

"Ma- mas afinal," gaguejou Sakura "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!?!"

"Bom, mestra, essa é uma loooonga história..."

**Aloha**

**Eu não acredito que levei meses para atualizar e, quando o Hell´s Angel me pôs na frente do pc pra digitar, esse capítulo saiu em 4 dias!!!!!!! Vocês vão me matar **

**Mas, anyways, responder as reviews via e-mail, como eu fazia antes, dava muito trabalho (sim, eu sou preguiçosa!) então, eu vou começar a respondê-las aqui!**

**FABI-CHAN: Pois é, né? O último capítulo saiu super minúsculo... Em cocompensação, este aqui teve 10 páginas!!!! Yu-huuu!! Que bom que você gosta, é bom saber que pelo menos ALGUÉM lê isso aqui --;;... Kissus!!!**

**NAOMI: Oiiii!! Eu também amo o Fluffy-sesshy-kun e...**

**FLUFFY-SESSHY-KUN?????????? ****VOCÊS SÃO SUICIDAS, É ISSO????**

**Ah... Essa é a Hell´s Angel... Ela tá P da vida... Odeia que alguém chame o Sesshoumaru de Se-chan e/ou variantes...**

**ISSO MESMO!!! É SESSHOUMARU!!!! SES-SHOU-MA-RU!!! SERÁ QUE É DIFÍCIL???????**

**Calma, calma... Não é nossa culpa que o nome dele é tão comprido...**

**HUNF!!! BANDO DE PREGUIÇOSAS!!!**

**Hn Gota bom... Adorei saber que você gosta da história e que eu não estou desperdiçando meus neurônios pra escrever um troço que ninguém lê u.u Kissus e Escreva mais vezes --**

**BABI-BLACK: Oiê! ****Ah, bom, obrigada por me ´emprestar´ o Yue... (É cada uma que me aparece...) Mas já que ele é seu... Escuta, por quanto você me vende ele ? Que bom que você gosta da história . Happy! Happy! Kissuuuus!!**

**KOOAN: Nhan... Bom, a sua review foi pro capítulo 1, mas eu respondo do mesmo jeito! Eu tinha uns planos pra aparição do Subaru, mas estou TÃO BRAVA com ele depois que descobri qual era o VERDADEIRO DESEJO DO CORAÇÃO DELE, que só mais pra frente, tá? . Kissus!**

**Adorei todos as minhas reviews (só foram 4 mas...)!**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo - Sentirei saudades!!**

**Kisu**** to Dakishimete (agradecimentos especiais à Shampoo-chan, que me ensinou o que isso significa!)**


	7. O Maldito Elevador

**Aloha!**

**Estou no meio de uma aula de ciências, em que eu supostamente estou fazendo um gráfico, mas eu abri essa tela clandestina para ver se consigo escrever sem que a minha profª satânica descubra.**

**Antes de qualquer coisa, vou escrever comentários curtos. Para quê? Por pura insanidade minha.**

**Coment 1: Eu quero reviews.**

**Coment 2: Eu quero que a Kikyou exploda e vire poeira cósmica, depois, que seja sugada por um buraco negro e mandada para outra dimensão.**

**Coment 3: Eu quero que toda a soja do mundo derreta e vire MM's.**

**Coment 4: Eu quero reviews.**

**Coment 5: Eu quero que a Saori Kido seja eletrocutada e cremada em praça pública.**

**Coment 6: Se o mundo fosse perfeito, a minha profª de ciências já teria ido pro espaço, o Tasuki existiria e seria meu noivo, o meu cabelo não seria tão armado, o Bush teria explodido, e todos os animes presentes na fic me pretenceriam. Buáááá! Eu quero que o mundo seja perfeito!**

**Coment 7: Eu quero reviews.**

**Coment 8: Eu quero parar se escrever comentários agora e ir para o fic.**

A Liga Extraordinária

* * *

**Capítulo 7: O Maldito Elevador...**

No capítulo passado, dois dos nossos amáveis protagonistas foram cruelmente (e literalmente) jogados em cima de Syaoran Li, que estava preso em um elevador em companhia de Sakura Kinomoto. Yue caiu em cima de Syaoran e Miyu caiu em cima de Yue. Sakura é a única pessoa livre, leve e solta na cena e ninguém pode se mexer, pois o elevador é muito pequeno.

"MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!" gritou Sakura, espantada. Yue não deveria aparecer naquele episódio! Tinha alguma coisa errada!

Miyu, que estava em cima de Yue, que estava em cima de Syaoran, disse: "Senhorita, eu agradeceria bastante se não gritasse, afinal, acho que a confusão que está aqui dentro já é o suficiente, não concorda?".

"Não fale assim com ela!" gritou Syaoran, que estava embaixo de Yue, que estava embaixo de Miyu. "Ninguém fala assim com a minha flor!".

Sakura ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

"Não se refira à ela como 'sua flor', descendente de Clow." Interviu Yue, que estava em cima de Syaoran e embaixo de Miyu "Lembre-se que ela não é sua ainda."

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Ah, eles são namoradinhos?!" Miyu (Que, como já sabemos, estava em cima de Yue, que estava em cima de Syaoran) apertou um das bochechas da Card Captor "Você fazem um casal perfeito!"

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.

Se a cara de Syaoran pudesse ser vista naquele momento (não podia ser vista por causa da incrível quantidade de cabelo de Yue), tenho certeza de que ele estaria vermelho também. Aí sim os dois fariam um casal mais que perfeito: os dois com cara de tomate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Enquanto isso, fora do mundo dos animes...

"Mana, eles se declararam, é isso?" a garotinha perguntou para a irmã mais velha. Ambas estavam assistindo "Card Captor Sakura" na TV, ambas excitadíssimas, pois tinham certeza de que Syaoran ia abraçar a Sakurinha, quando de repente...

Aqueles dois seres bizarros caem em cima do pobre Syao-syao e estragam todo o clima.

"Não sei, maninha, realmente não sei." Respondeu a irmã mais velha, decepcionada. Por que aquelas criaturas tinham que cair bem naquele momento?!?!?! Por que, por que, por que, mundo cruel?!?!?!

Eu posso responder isso: por que esse é o meu fic e nele eu dito as regras. Sinto muito. É brincadeira, eu não sinto nadinha...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De volta ao mundo dos animes, mas fora do elevador...

Eriol olhou para frente, perturbado. O que era aquela energia que ele sentia dentro do elevador?

"Onde está a Sakura?" perguntou Tomoyo. "O episódio está saindo todo errado! Será que eles não leram o script direito?!"

#Gota# em Eriol.

"Tomoyo... Essa cena está sendo gravada... Agora todo mundo sabe que a gente tem um script..."

Mas ela nem estava ouvindo: "Aposto como ainda estão lá dentro, aos beijos e abraços!! Ah, como eu queria estar gravandooooo..." de repente, ela pareceu ter uma idéia "Eriol, você acha que o diretor pode me dar uma cópia da fita dele? Hein? Hein?"

Eriol suspirou: "Tomoyo, para o bem de todos nós, por favor, não revele TODOS os segredos da série."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fora do mundo dos animes...

"MAS QUE RAIO DE EPISÓDIO É ESSE?!?!" gritava a irmã mais velha, se levantando do sofá "Isso parece o making-off de algum filme!!!"

"FILHAAAAA pára de gritar!" gritou a mãe das duas, de algum dos cômodos da casa.

"DESCULPA, MÃE!" ela gritou de volta, deu um suspiro e virou para a irmã mais nova "Anda, pirralha, me dá pipoca." mandou, estendendo a mão.

A irmã mais nova abraçou o pote de pipocas "Você me xingou, por que eu daria pipoca pra você?"

#Nervo# na mais velha.

"_Por que eu estou mandando._"

"Ah, tá bom, então, né..." e estendeu o pote.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dentro do mundo dos animes, dentro do elevador...

"Está com febre, menina?" perguntou Miyu (que estava em cima de Yue, que etava em cima de Syaoran), pondo a mão na testa de Sakura, que continuava vermelha como um pimentão. "Ai, pobrezinha, está quente que nem um chaleira."

"N-não... Eu estou bem..." respondeu ela.

"Não está não, está suando em bicas, menina."

De repente, Syaoran (que estava em baixo de Yue, etc, etc.) disse: "O papo deve estar muito bom aí mas... SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS SAÍREM DE CIMA DE MIM?!?!"

"Acho que já pedi para que não gritasse." falou Miyu (que estava em cima de Yue, ect, ect.), estreitando os olhos.

"OH, ME DESCULPE" disse Syaoran (que estava... CHEGA! Eu não agüento mais repetir isso!!!), com tom de voz que dava a entender que ele não sentia nadinha "MAS É QUE ACONTECE QUE EU ESTOU SENDO ESMAGADO AQUI EM BAIXO!!"

"ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ELEVAR A VOZ COMIGO!" revidou Miyu (não vou repetir, lá lá lá lá lá...).

"É CLARO QUE DÁ! NÃO É VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ SENDO ESMAGADA!" ( - Syaoran)

"NÃO GRITE!" ( - Miyu)

"VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ GRITANDO!" ( - Syaoran)

"EU SEI!" ( - Miyu)

Sakura #cai#

"Eu também teria caído se não estivesse preso aqui..." falou yue, com uma #gota#

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dentro do mundo dos animes, fora do elevador.

"Eriol, me diz uma coisa: como nós vamos tirar a Sakura-chan e o Syaoran de dentro desse maldito elevador?" perguntou Tomoyo.

"Eu acho que tive uma idéia..." respondeu a reencarnação de Clow "Eu não posso tirá-los de lá, por causa da súbita e inesperada quantidade de energia mágica que surgiu lá dentro. Nós teríamos que tirá-los na marra, mesmo."

"Como assim?"

"Bom... A gente abre a porta do elevador à força, e escala pelo _poço _do elevador até onde eles estão..."

Um momento de silêncio.

"Eriol." Começou Tomoyo, como se falasse com uma criança de 4 anos "Você está vendo o meus cabelos?"

Eriol piscou repetitivamente, como se não tivesse entendido.

"Seus _cabelos_, Tomoyo?"

"Isso. Meus cabelos. Está vendo?"

"Bom... Estou..."

"Eu os lavei ONTEM, especialmente para essa visita à torre de Tókyo." falou ela, passando as mãos pelos cabelos "Agora me diga: você está vendo o meu vestido?"

Eriol analisou brevemente o vestido dela "Uh-huh, estou."

"É um vestido novo, comprei semana passada e estou estreando hoje" ela comentou, alisando a frente do vestido "Não é bonito?"

"É sim, Tomoyo, é muito bonito."

"Siiiim... Agora, chegue mais perto, Eriol". Depois de um momento de dúvida, Eriol se aproximou um pouco dela. "Não, mas perto" receoso, ele fez o que ela pedia "Mais, perto, Eriol, mais..."

Quando ele estava a praticamente milímetros dela, Tomoyo delicadamente abriu os lábios e disse:

"VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ENTRAR NUM BURACO DE ELEVADOR COM ESSA ROUPA?! FICOU MALUCO?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pela segunda vez naquele dia... A irmã mais velha caiu da poltrona.

"COMO ISSO?!" gritou ela, agarrando a televisão "Eu achei que eles iam se beijar ou coisa que o valha, para compensar o abraço que o Syaoran não deu na Sakurinha!!!"

"Mana..." disse a mais nova "Não grita... Tá me assustando..."

"Cale-se!" ela gritou de volta. "Não diga mais nada!"

"Mas, mana..."

Sob o olhar apavorado da irmãzinha, a mais velha estreitou os olhos. "Maninha, você gosta da sua vida?"

A mais nova, engoliu em seco e fez que sim com a cabeça. E não falou mais nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dentro do mundo dos animes...

Eriol caiu no chão de tanto susto.

"CARAMBA, TOMOYO, QUE IDÉIA É ESSA DE GRITAR?!" disse ele aos berros.

"VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ GRITANDO, SEU MALUCO!"

"Okay, okay, eu me exaltei." Justificou-se ele "Entanda, Tomoyo, eu nunca disse que _nós _iríamos buscá-los no elevador."

"Disse sim, você disse: 'A gente abre a porta do elevador à força, e esc-'-"

"Okay, okay" ele a interrompeu "Eu me expressei mal. Eu quis dizer que _alguém _subirá pelo poço e os trará de volta."

"Mas... Quem?"

"Ora..." ele deu um sorriso maligno "Os nossos adorados fãs."

E estalou os dedos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fora do mundo dos animes...

"Mana! O que está acontecendo???" gritou a mais nova, enquanto a sala era envolvida por uma luz branca. "São os aliens! Eles estão nos abduzindo!"

Por um momento, a mais velha esqueceu a situação, somente para gritar para a mais nova "Aliens! Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que ainda acredita no Papai Noel..."

Depois, não se disse mais nada. AS DUAS HAVIAM DESAPARECIDO!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dentro do mundo dos animes.

Sob o olhar perplexo de Tomoyo, as duas irmãs apareceram do nada na sala, sendo que uma delas ainda carregava o pote de pipocas.

"O... Onde estamos...?" perguntou a mais velha. De repente, ela se deu conta que estava na frente de dois PERSONAGENS, e, agora ainda mais assustada, disse "E... Riol... To... Moy... O"

"Você" começou Eriol, com um ar muito solene "Fã de CCS, você há de nos ajudar! Estava vendo o capítulo de hoje?"

"... Estava."

"Sabe o que quer que façamos?"

"... Sei."

"E você fará, meu anjo?" perguntou Tomoyo, sorrindo "Você escalará o poço daquele elevador, escuro e perigoso, abrirá um buraco no chão da cabine do elevador – e pra isso terá de soltar uma das mãos, correndo o risco de cair – resgatará nossos amigos e voltará aqui, meu anjo?"

A irmã mais nova se encolheu de medo, ao ver a mais velha praticamente inchar de raiva, ela detestava esse tipo de apelido...

"MEU ANJO O ESCAMBAU!!! E EU NÃO ENTRO NAQUELE BURACO NEM QUE CHOVA CANIVETE!!!" gritou com toda a força. Eriol e Tomoyo foram até empurrados para trás pela força do grito.

"Caramba, ela conseguiu estragar o meu cabelo mais do que aquele buraco jamais poderia..." comentou Tomoyo, tentando ajeitar os cabelos.

"NUNCA SUBESTIME O PODER DE UMA TPM!!!" gritou a menina.

"PARE DE GRITAR!!!" berrou Eriol, ajeitando os óculos.

"POR QUÊ?!?!"

"POR QUE A AUTORA NÃO AGUENTA MAIS USAR A TECLA CAPS LOCK!"

#Todos caem#

"Agora me diga" prosseguiu ele, mais calmo "Por que não quer ir salvar meus amigos?"

"Por que _você _não vai?" ela retrucou. Eriol se mexeu, incomodado.

"Hum... Eu... Eu... Eu sou um mago! É isso! Os magos não podem se esforçar muito fisicamente ou ficam com um baixo nível de magia!"

"Hum, sei." Respondeu a irmã mais velha, com cara de quem não acredita nem em metade do que ele disse. "Se eu for, o que ganharei?"

Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam. "Um agradecimento e um aperto de mão?" arriscou ele, com um sorriso sem-graça.

A menina gritou coisas que não reproduzirei aqui, em parte por causa do linguajar chulo utilizado, em parte por que não agüento mais usar a maldita tecla caps lock.

Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam de novo, cochicharam algo entre si, por fim, declararam: "Receberá um gratificação de 1000 yenes."

"Isso não me interessa, yene não é minha moeda local" a menina bufou "Que mais?"

"Uma fantasia personalizada, desenhada e feita por mim." arriscou Tomoyo.

"Hum, bom. Que mais? Vou estar arriscando a minha vida lá dentro, sabem?"

"E... E..." o olhar de Eriol buscou o de Tomoyo, pedindo ajuda. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, como quem diz 'não faço idéia' "E... Um beijo do Syaoran."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Mesmo?"

Eriol engoliu em seco, só de imaginar o que Syaoran faria quando soubesse daquela promessa, mesmo assim, respondeu "Mesmo."

"Legal!" comemorou ela "Onde é o elevador?"

Eriol apontou a diração e, depois que as duas irmãs haviam se retirado, Tomoyo perguntou:

"Você tem alguma idéia do que Syaoran fará com você quando souber disso? No mínimo ele vai prender a sua cabeça numa gaiola com um rato faminto..."

"Eu sei..." suspirou ele "Mas não tinha outro jeito."

"E... Você já pensou no que _Sakura _fará com você quando souber?" falou, temerosa.

A reencarnção de Clow arregalou os olhos... Naquilo ele ainda não tinha pensado...

E AGORA?! O QUE SYAORAN FARÁ COM ERIOL?! O QUE SAKURA FARÁ COM ERIOL?! SERÁ QUE AS DUAS IRMÃS CONSEGUIRÃO FAZER O RESGATE?! SERÁ QUE AS DUAS IRMÃS TEM NOME?! POR QUE SERÁ QUE A AUTORA NÃO NOS DISSE O NOME DELAS?! POR QUE SERÁ QUE ESSE NARRADOR CHATO NÃO CALA A BOCA DE UMA VEZ?!

* * *

**E então?! O que acharam do capítulo?!**

**Eu, particularmente, não gostei. Estou com uma certa dificuldade pra pensar em piadas e acabou saindo tão... Sério... Ah, sei lá, não gostei!**

**Hora de responder minhas reviews!! Foram 10, gente! 10!! Meu ego está lá em cima!**

**YUKYUNO HIKARI: Obrigada, obrigada! Vocês não fazem idéia do quão bem faz a um autor receber um elogio como esse! Espero que tenha gostado, e comente sempre!**

**AYA: Sesshy, Sesshy... Ainda bem que a Hell's Angel ainda não leu isso o.O Ela nos frita XDDD Desculpe, eu não posso prometer que não terei mais bloqueios mas... Vou tentar! É realmente muito frustrante ter um bloqueio T-T nhaaa... Obrigada pelos elogios, viu ?**

**SAKURA SHINGUJI: Você nunca mandou um review pra nenhum fic?! Agora sim, meu ago está lá nas nuvens - Todo munda quer saber como a fic termina mas... HEHEHE! Você acha que eu conto pra alguém?! Um mágico tem que saber guardar seus segredos! Ah, se algum dia eu descobrir como unir esses três animes num fic, te falo, okay? Kisu .!**

**TAMAO-CHAN: Eu demoro muito pra atualizar, ne? Gomen, gomen... Eu juro que vou tentar me apressar... Mas, hey, você definiu o meu fic como 'ma-ra-vi-lho-so'? Ele não é tudo isso XDDD Se bem que... Quem sou eu pra dizer isso?! Anda, me elogia mais XDDD (é brincadeira, ta?) Que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo !**

**FABI-CHAN: Miga querida! Hahaha, todo mundo ta me cobrando as atualizações ;; Também, não é pra menos... Que bom que você curtiu! Espero que tenha gostado desse também --**

**DANYMOON: Nooossa quantos elogios! Arigatou, arigotou! Espero que tenha gostado dos outros capítulos cruzando os dedos Tomara, tomara... Comente mais vezes! Kissu!**

**HINOTO-HIME: Você não conhecia SK?! Aiaiai desculpa . Como você conseguiu ler sem conhecer a série? Eu teria pulado o capítulo... Quanto ao Subaru, tem razão! Ele é lindo demais pra dar tão pouco valor à própria vida! Hehehe! Kissus . E comente mais vezes!**

**A.S.N.S.H: Que nick estranho o seu... Você tem razão! O Duo e o Yoh são kawaiis por natureza! Nada que supere o Ren, mas... Bom! Você entendeu! Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo !**

**LADYSOPHIE: De onde eu tiro essas coisas? De fatos reais, filmes e fics, na maior parte da vezes.. Também adoro o Yoh e o Ren, PRINCIPALMENTE O REN!! Nhá... Eu realmente não sei se perderei minha preguiça... É de nascença, sabe ;;;? Mas, bem, a esperança é a última que morre! Kissu!**

**PEROLANEGRA: Sinta-se livre pra pirar nas reviews! Eu adoro isso ! Mas, a participação do Ren e do Bason está encerrada por hora... SERÁ MESMO?! Só o tempo dirá! Vai que eu piro e eles aparecem de novo... Desculpe por fazê-la esperar, aí está a continuação. Gostou? Odiou? Me diz, okay?**

**Amo vocês, pessoal! Valeu pelos comentários, de todo o coração! Eu adorei todos! Adorei, adorei! Todos, todos! (pareço uma boba alegre – eu sei ;;;)**

**Kissus e comentem, ta?**

**Hell's Angel – Heaven's Demon**


End file.
